Vergil/UMvC3
Gameplay True to his playable incarnation in Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, Vergil is less combo-oriented than his brother, relying on powerful attacks, both normal and special that possess incredible range, making him an ideal mix-up when using assists with solid close and mid-range attacks. Most people who have gotten experience with Vergil refer to him as a combination of Zero (in terms of health), Wesker (in terms of teleportation tricks) and his brother Dante (with his attack range). While not as fast as his brother, attack-wise, he can easily close and create gaps between his enemies using his Trick teleports to allow him to apply serious pressure to his foes. His Trick can also be Hyper Cancelled just before Vergil disappears, making it similar to Dante's Bold Cancelling in that most of his moves that can special follow-up with Trick can only be "somewhat Hyper Cancelled" this way. Also, shared normals with Dante are also a bit different, as Vergil has those usually as command normals. A weakness of his is that unlike Dante, his moveset seems to pale in comparison a bit more, but tops it off with his own tricks. Some of his moves can get easily punished as well as his health being on the low side (even lower than Dante's), so he can't afford to take many hits. His combos can be just as long as his brother's, but they require more technical use. Vergil's normals that involve his sword (his standing H, crouching H, jumping M, jumping H, standing S and its follow-up) can all cut down projectiles. Of course, to also top off his poking potential with his sword attacks, his standing H and S can even hit somewhat behind Vergil, so jumping behind him for cross-ups can be very difficult due to the size of such hitboxes. Moveset Command Normals Special Attacks Hyper Combos X-Factor Theme Song Vergil's theme is a remix of Vergil Battle 2 from Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening. Trailer Quotes * Scum! (match start) * Resigned to your fate, I see. (match start) * No one will stand in my way. (match start) * Is that your best? (taunt) * Are you even trying? ''(taunt) * ''Might controls everything. (match win) * Begone. (match win) * You dare to challenge a son of Sparda? (match win) * Assuming I would be as flippant and foolhardy as my brother was a grave error in judgment. * Be gone. I have no use for you. * Did you really think you could win? Hmph. Perhaps if your abilities rivaled your stupidity... * Guns are so... distasteful. A crude instrument for an unrefined weakling. * I am a Son of Sparda, the Legendary Dark Knight. You never stood a chance against me. * I have no quarrel with you, but if you try to stand between me and my goals, I will eliminate you. This is your only warning. * Might controls everything, and without strength you cannot protect anything, let alone yourself. * Power... I need more power... Special Quotes * Sorry I was late for the party. (match start) * How repulsive. (match start) * You? Judge me? Hmph. (match start) * Foolishness, Dante. Foolishness. (match win) * Never show that face before me again. (match win) * The Flames of Revenge? Couldn't even melt a marshmallow. (match win) * Power is everything. Without it, existence is futile. * Those ersatz life forms you summoned have no soul, and hence, no power to stop me. * There is a darker power that lies dormant in you . Why do you hesitate to embrace it? * You claim to be a demon, but you know nothing of true demonic power. Such mockery will not be forgiven. * It appears that even an Old One is no longer a match for me. My power is growing. Ending Vergil's ending has him acquiring the Muramasa Blade, which he uses on Wolverine to test its power. He would go on to cause destruction with the blade as it has a shared desire with him for power. Transcript Vergil: So this is the Immortal Ending, the Muramasa Blade... Wolverine: Damn... my healing factor... Vergil: Neither humans nor mutants could ever hope to truly harness the power of this blade. Vergil: Hm. Not bad at all. But I am not yet sated. The soul of this sword thirsts for more power... As do I. vergil 1.png| vergil 2.png| Gallery umvc3 vergil vs wolverine.png|Vergil vs Wolverine Colors20.JPG|Vergil's Alternate Colors de9eddea2d3945bb5af34e9a412fde10.jpg|Corrupt Vergil DLC costume 404686_237447149669507_143032932444263_554211_1746801667_n.jpg|Vergil wallpaper. 6513d68a16d24ad143cfb3a248b04573.png|Vergil Winning Pose. s_vergil00_bm_nomip_s_vergil00_bm_nomipout.png|Vergil Full Victory Pose Vergil-1.jpg|Mugshot R vergil06 bm nomip.360 r vergil06 bm nomip.360out.png Umvc3vergilscreenshot.jpg|Vergil's Helm Breaker umvc3vergilvsironfist.jpg|Vergil's standing H on Iron Fist UMvC3-Vergil-lineup.jpg|Vergil on the starting line-up 14_umvc3screen12.jpg|Vergil's Devil Trigger UmvC3_Vergil_Summon_Swords.jpg|Spiral Swords in firing formation Vergil rising sun.jpg|Vergil using Rising Sun. Vergil judgement slash.jpg|Vergil's signature Judgment Cut imagesCAMRC9B6.jpg|Vergil using Spiral Swords